


The Seventh Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic, M/M, Pain, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a year so after a major nuclear war, Dean Winchester steps foot onto what he used to call home for the first time. Taken aback by the sights and extreme damage, he begins on a quest to find is baby brother who parted with him on Dean's command. But even as Dean travels across many miles, dehydrated and terrified, he comes across another group of survivors; Castiel, Anna, Gabriel, Hannah, Balthazar, Alfie, and Hael. When they all team up and help Dean to find his brother, Dean finds himself falling in love with one of the members of the group and he knows this is all about survival. But even if there was no hope and the apocalypse was among them, Dean couldn't help but fall in love with a stranger who'd come to be his best friend, his enemy, his pain, and his ultimate sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

_The Monitors. They were working._

That was all Dean Winchester could think about when he heard a slight _beeping_ noise from above him. His arms were crossed and he was shivering slightly. For over a year, he was isolated in an underground shelter a little bit underneath a sewage system. It wasn't his ideal home but it was way better than being killed by disastrous bombs and extreme radiation. He had plenty of water but his food was running out quickly. Dean could never imagine how he got through this year of hell. Of course he'd seen glimpses of sunlight. But before the nuclear war could actually take place and ruin the world, he did all he could to prepare.

Dean Winchester was very handy when it came to mechanical operated systems. He managed to put together a half-assed monitor with the use of his skilled hands and his brother's brains. The monitor would signal Dean and anyone else with him, a sign. If they blinked green, the atmosphere was evened out a bit. It was sort of like a thermometer but so much more complicated. Dean barely understood how it worked. That was all Sam.

Sam.

Dean sighed. A few days before the war began, he begged Sam to leave him and jump onto the nearest bus to Washington D.C. The place deemed the safest for some of the worthiest people to travel to. Sam was smart and hell of a lot people, not just Dean, knew that very well. He heard awful news about buses plunging over cliffs or being crushed by falling rocks from explosive mountains. Dean just prayed to God that Sam made it to Washington. But who even knew if Washington D.C. was still intact? Dean has been isolated for a full year.

And that year was lonely, torturous, and extremely difficult. It was mostly dark all the time and smelled of rotten sewage. Of course he found a small water clearing underneath one of the sewage slabs on the roads. He didn't shower regularly due to the lack of hygiene products. His own pungent odor and greasy hair became the norm to him. But even as he rose up from his uncomfortable cot that held his sinking weight for a full year, he cautiously lifted the hatch above his "home".

He threw on a pair of extremely dark sunglasses. He didn't know if that would do anything for his vision but he thought he'd take the precaution anyway. Who cares if his eyes burnt out from radiation and lack of sunlight? He had nothing else to lose anyway.

But nonetheless, he rose up from the hatch and was hit with instant fresh air. Or at least it was as fresh as it could be. Dean was so used to stuffy, unkempt oxygen. Sometimes he would wake up during the night, wheezing during the horrid summer nights. But now, he breathed in the air like a free man. Even his eyes watered with the stench of burnt flesh and burnt crops and burnt everything.

The sun even stung his eyes through the sunglasses but he had a feeling his eyes would adjust after awhile. Being outside almost felt like he was never underground for a year. He walked around. The sewage system he was hiding beneath was no longer a road. It was charcoaled tar, burnt to a crisp. Building pieces crumbled into heaps of dust all around him and cars were flipped over and rusty. Or at least they resembled cars. Who the hell knows what happened while Dean was under ground.

The only thing Dean could remember was being on top of the highest building he knew of in his hometown of Kansas. His best friend Benny was calling to him by his side but Dean was too mesmerized by the exploding pool of fire miles and miles away from him. But the huge eruption seemed to shake the Earth. That whole entire town or state or whatever was over there, was definitely wiped out within minutes.

Benny dragged Dean along, down the stairs, and threw him in his car to take him home. But before Dean and Benny could plan a safe haven for themselves and their close family and friends, Benny died tragically. Behind a vacant lot, beheaded somehow. Dean heard the news from a local. He never thought that'd gap of his good friend would be filled but that's why Sam was there. Sam always filled in the gaps. But even now that Sam's gone, Dean doesn't even feel like he's a person anymore. He's just breathing. And walking. And surviving. Not living. This was not living. Half the world was probably dead right now and Dean would have no idea. But the place seemed empty. And he was too tired and relieved to look for anymore survivors. He worked his best either alone or with Sam. Alone was his only option.

From only being outside for approximately fifteen minutes, Dean made his way back to his shelter. He held his nose bitterly as all the stenches of his body and who knows what else, stung his eyes and made him gag. He really needed a shower.

He grabbed a very torn backpack and hoisted the olive green material over his shoulder. It was most likely early September right about now. Dean had his trustworthy brown leather jacket hung snug on his muscled shoulders. He stuffed the large backpack full of canteens of slightly rotten water and canned goods. Mostly beans, soups, and whatever else came in cans.

He walked onwards for about an hour, taking his sunglasses on and off every now and then. He didn't bother to take in the sights around him. His home, Kansas, was no longer recognizable. Just a wasteland pretty much. Some street signs managed to stay intact but he didn't bother to look at them. He was too afraid to see his childhood home destroyed and ruined forever. Surprisingly, some houses were still intact. Barely, but intact. Dean walked up to the first one on what used to be a block. Now there was just fallen trees, crispy leaves, fallen roofs, large rocks, even a pair of shoes and a dirty sock lay by a broken fire hydrant.

Dean walked up to the steps, the nonexistent grass crunching underneath his dirty boots. He stepped on the first wooden step, intact completely. But when he stepped onto the second splintered one, his leg fell through. He sucked air through is teeth as a small piece of wood injected itself into his calf. Shrugging off his heavy backpack, Dean bent down, lifted up his jeans, and tugged out the small piece with ease. He put his backpack back on and pushed through the door.

The house smelled awful. Thankfully, there were no dead bodies inside but the remaining food definitely had gone bad. There were actually flies swarming around something unwrapped on the cracked counter. How could that piece of food still even be in a shape after all this time? How were flies swarming around it? But Dean opened the fridge, held his breath as he grabbed water bottles. Some were pretty cold but most of them were room temperature. Dean knew it was hazardous to drink year old water but maybe he could boil some water over a fire or a potential working stove and filter the water himself. The water looked clean and was still freshly packed in a plastic bottle. It was better than nothing.

Dean scavenged around the kitchen, even if it was daytime, it was hard to see since half of the roof was caved in. But nonetheless, Dean confiscated more canned goods and made his way to the bathroom. He walked past a half open closet, only shadows as far as he could see. Nothing useful. No lights worked of course. But when Dean entered the bathroom, he almost leapt with excitement. There was actually shampoo and some sort of body wash. The bottles were scattered, laying in the bottom of the bathtub. They were dangerously indented but Dean didn't care. Dean didn't care if he had to smell like a girl judging from the pink shampoo lying in his hands. He just wouldn't care. He knew if Sam were here, he would make a joke. Dean's heart ached for Sam. He couldn't help but live with the regret that he could have potentially killed his brother by sending him on a bus to Washington D.C.

But Dean knew he couldn't worry about that.

Shoving the shampoo and body wash bottles into his backpack, he made his way hastily out of the bathroom with caution. The bag was getting heavier and he was thankful for that. Dean knew he would never make it to Washington D.C. without transportation. A flight was at least four hours from Kansas. But an idea sparked in his mind when he made his way into the hall. But he gasped slightly when he tripped on something. He turned around as he made his way back to the kitchen. That closet door that was open ajar before was now fully swung open. All Dean saw were shadows but now, there was something else. A sliver of sunlight showed skinny fingertips, tanned skin. They began to twitch and Dean heard eerie whispers from within the darkness. Heart racing, Dean reached into his back pocket and extracted a silver gun, the metal sweaty in his palms. He had multiple weapons and guns in his shelter that he kept safe. He had a car too. He demanded and paid as much as he could to a "professional" to hide his car. The coordinates for where his precious car could be is in his back pocket. His car and his brother meant everything to him. Sam was the only family he had. Baby, his car, was the only possession he would kill to keep safe. Built the car himself so many times when it broke down. He needed to get to his car. And he also prayed to God that it wasn't damaged.

Frank Devereaux. That was who hid his car. He was an extremely sneaky dude and probably had hiding places all over the country. Dean had to pay a very high price to have his precious Baby hidden safe and sound. But with the amount of thieves and weapons the world suffered through, Dean wasn't too sure if his car was even safe anymore. His 1967 Chevy Impala would probably be worth a fortune right now since pretty much all cars were destroyed. But Dean had a sliver of hope that Baby was somewhere to be found. He wouldn't worry about the coordinates until tomorrow.

But Dean's thoughts snapped back to reality when he realized that the shadow from the closet began to move. Dean didn't know if it was a women or not. But he was very out of practice with shooting and he didn't dare stick around so he made a run for it. He leapt off the steps to avoid getting another splinter. When he was a few feet away, he thought he could hear a very intense scream. It made Dean's skin scrawl. Every man for themselves out here. That voice didn't even sound human. If that even was a person, they could be suffering through the results of intense radiation. Dean closed his eyes, gun loose in his hands. He wished life didn't have to be like this. He liked to help people. Not leave them behind.

But Dean traveled back into town. It was easy to retrace his steps. The street signs that were still attached to their rusty poles helped guide him back to the main road. He didn't even recognize his home anymore. Everything was damaged beyond repair. He was surrounded by destruction. The destruction of humanity? That was the only logical answer.

After making his way back to the shelter, he went behind an alley and stripped himself of his clothing. He knew nobody was around but still. At least privacy was still a right he had in his life. Dean opened one of the water bottles he stole from the house and wet his hair. He lavished his chestnut hair with sweet smelling shampoo and sleeked his body with peachy body wash. After using all of the water from the bottle to wash out the soap from his hair and body, he felt the closest thing to being refreshed as he did in months. He clothes still smelled badly but it wasn't overwhelming. That may have just been Dean being self conscious.

But when he returned to his shelter, he froze in place. There, he saw another human figure lift the sewage slab. He was about to hop under ground and rob Dean when Dean pulled his silver gun from his pocket in one quick motion. His hair was still wet and the droplets coated his thick stubble. "Stop!" He yelled, voice extremely hoarse. He doesn't remember the last time he uttered a word.

The figure turned his head towards him and froze, the bottom half of his body was in the sewer hole and the other half was out, his arms holding him up on either side.

"I said stop!" Dean yelled, his voice still hoarse and dry. He felt like his throat was coated with blood and dust. The man just stepped out of the sewer and held his hands up defensively, walking towards Dean, his head down. When he was getting too close Dean yelled out again, "That's close enough." The the man stopped walking.

"Show yourself." He said clearly. The man put his arms down cautiously and looked up at Dean. Dean obviously didn't recognize him but he was way shorter than Dean. Well maybe not that much but he was definitely shorter. His light brown hair actually looked clean and cut. It was pushed back behind his ears. His face was a bit strange though. He had very small eyes and his lips always seemed to look pursed. And he had a bored expression on his face. As if Dean holding a deadly weapon aimed at his chest didn't make his heart flutter.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded. The man just sighed, shoving his hands into his creamed colored jacket with ease. Dean was taken aback by this action. This man didn't seem to have fear. His actions were almost comical and sarcastic; overdramatic.

"Name's Gabe." He said, his voice steady. He smirked a little and walked lazily over to dean.

"I would put the gun away, pretty boy. I've got a whole group a little ways down and they'll kick your ass. I mean, if I don't kick your ass first." He laughed. Dean was just taken aback by the strange lightheartedness this man carried. It was very unusual in a crisis like this.

"Well, Gabe," Dean said, his voice flat with evident annoyance. Gabe just raised his eyebrows in fake expectancy, tapping his foot as if waiting for an answer.

"You were going to rob me. I don't appreciate that." Gabe just scoffed and licked his lips, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe I was. I saw the large pack you carried out. Figured you had supplies. So I reacted. Guess you're pretty angry about it." He mused, wiggling his eyebrows. Dean didn't even stir. Just kept his expression blank and angry. Dean would never shoot an innocent person but he wouldn't mind slapping this Gabe with the butt of his gun.

"Yeah, no shit." Dean sighed.

"So you mentioned something about a group. I didn't think there were any survivors." Dean tried making conversation for his own benefit. Dean mostly worked alone but he knew it'd be best to be with a bigger group of people. Better chances to get to Sam if he had some sense of direction.

"Yep. But I don't wanna share it with you, sour puss." Gabe put on a fake whiny voice. Dean shoved the gun in the back of his waistband and instantly smacked Gabe's temple. Stranger or not, this imbecile was pissing him off.

"Ow!" He cried out, an actual expression painted his odd features this time. He rubbed the side of his face, clearly unsettled. Dean almost smirked.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. I've got plenty of supplies and even some damn shampoo. And weapons. If you have a group, I think it would be best if we joined together." Dean hated to ask this from a stranger.

"And what makes you think we should trust you? We've got our own shampoo." Gabe scoffed, still rubbing his temple.

"You shouldn't trust me. But you'll honestly want me." Dean felt sick trying to sell himself. He was wasting time with this idiot. He could probably find this guy's group himself.

"Oh, because you have weapons? Well that's great!" He yelled, raising his arms to the sky.

"Ain't no weapons gonna do us good. We've got nothing to kill. No one to shoot!" Gabe had a point.

"I have a car." And that was when Gabe slapped his arms back down to his sides. This time, Dean did smirk.

"But how-" Gabe stuttered.

"A lot of money and a lot of connections." Gabe just stared at him dumbfounded. The poor guy was probably going to have a heart attack.

"What's your name?" Gabe flicked his head a little, his copper eyes meeting Dean's as he walked closer.

"Dean".

"Dean what?" He asked, shrugging an eyebrow, his facial expression never seemed serious.

"Winchester.

"Well, Dean Winchester, you're coming with me." He bowed and began to lead Dean down the empty destroyed street.

Now Dean knew he had won. This may not be the best choice but at least if he died, it was for something he was passionate about.

He was going to find his baby brother. Or at least a trace of him. Something. He was coming for Sammy. And that was what pushing him through. 


	2. What's the Plan?

Gabe and Dean seemed to walk endlessly down the destroyed street. Dean held his backpack firm on his shoulders, his gun cool against the skin of his back as he followed the small man in front of him. He was whistling, kicking rocks for fun.

"How are you so cheery?" Dean asked. Not that he really cared to talk to this Gabe. But he knew that if he had to listen to ten more minutes of his annoying hums, he may lose his mind. Gabe whistled and twisted his neck a bit,

"Because. That's just who I am. I like a joke."

"Like jokes? You're a joke in itself." Dean snorted.

"Well you're not all that funny, I see. I guess you could call me the "trickster" of the group." He snickered. Dean rolled his eyes once more.

"I'm frigging hilarious." Dean chuckled to himself, carefully stepping over large boulders.

"Yeah, right." He heard Gabe say to no one in particular.

* * *

Finally, Gabe reached his destination. Did Gabe's group really make him walk an hour over to Dean's shelter just to rob him? Something seemed off. And plus there was so much fog on the street that Dean could barely keep up with Gabe. Eventually though, he stopped in front of a rundown building still intact. Dean's eyebrows rose at the stability of the glass building. The top half of the roof was completely blown off and lay in heaps of dust and glass around Dean but the rest was still standing. Dean was impressed. It wouldn't be logical to take shelter in a building when there's bombs everywhere but Dean gives Gabe credit. Along with the other group of survivors, speaking of which, Dean could hear voices.

"Follow me." Gabe said, motioning Dean over with his hand. Dean stepped closer and Gabe opened the rusty metal door, little pieces of dark brown residue stuck to Dean's hands when he pushed through the door. The squealing of the hinges was almost as loud as an alarm. But Gabe shut the door behind him and almost all of the sunlight was blocked from the room except for a few windows and actual flashlights. Dean doesn't remember the last time he saw a flashlight. He mostly had matches over the course of the year. These people definitely had more luxuries than him. But they were a bigger group so that was understandable.

"Gabe." He heard a woman's voice say. His ears also pricked at the noise. He also doesn't remember the last time he's heard a woman's voice. Seeing Gabe was a surprise in itself. But seeing someone of the opposite gender was eye opening.

Dean followed Gabe through the building, he tripped over a few rocks but he eventually made it to a run down living room. Or at least what used to be an office lobby. There were burnt couches that were covered in raggedy blankets and there were even some pillows sporting the cushions. Nothing matched and lights hung dangerously low by wires from the ceiling but it was the most stable room he's ever seen in awhile. If people needed to survive, they would do anything in their power to do so. These people seemed to live alright regarding the circumstances among the world.

"So remember how you guys pushed me into robbing some shelter you saw someone come out of? Well, turns out that guy caught me." Gabe said nonchalantly, comical if anything. Gabe was never serious and he never seemed angry. A girl approached Gabe and looked back at Dean. He assumed that was the woman who called out to Gabe. Dean walked closer to the woman and Gabe.

"Oh gosh." She whispered, eyes wide at Dean.

"And you decided to bring him here? I saw him with weapons. He could kill us!" The girl cried out. Dean just furrowed his eyebrows, looking the girl up and down. Not checking her out but definitely taking her appearance in. She was small. Small torso but good sized legs. Her hair was dark red, almost a wine color. Her skin was extremely pale and her eyes looked slightly droopy no matter how wide she opened them.

"Hold up-you were watching me?" Dean interrupted, suddenly uncomfortable. Anna snapped her mouth shut, looking at Dean. She was clearly checking him out. Dean fidgeted slightly, his shoulders sagging under the weight of the backpack.

"Not exactly. We were just passing through awhile ago and saw you. You seemed to be stable and had some potential items that could be useful to us." She said quietly. Dean snorted and she looked embarrassed.

"Well, fortunately for you, I'm no serial killer. But you are correct, I do have an abundance of weapons. And even if you tried to steal them, I would get them back. I'm a hell of a good fighter." He said blankly, dropping his bag to the floor with ease. It landed with a clunk crushing little bits of rock. Anna kept her mouth closed and turned around to walk back to a couch which Dean realized was occupied by other people.

"Well sorry your plan didn't work, Anna. But everyone, all rise." Gabe joked, acting like a judge. When everyone just sighed and groaned Gabe laughed at himself and walked forward, Dean right behind him.

"This is Dean Winchester. The guy we tried to rob. The guy who has a gun in his back waist band. And the guy who could potentially kill me." Gabe laughed half heartedly, eyeing the crowd of his group members. Dean would probably never understand why Gabe thought everything was a joke. But he just waited patiently as more people began to stare Dean down.

"Hello." He heard another woman's voice say. Dean cocked his head in the direction of the voice and he saw a woman stand up slowly. She walked into the light and Dean took in her appearance too. She was a little shorter than Dean and slightly bigger than Anna but she was very pretty. Dark brown hair hung in small curls past her shoulders and fluffy bangs fell into her dark blue eyes. Her nose matched perfectly with her prominent cheekbones. She reminded Dean of a maternal figure.

"I'm Hannah. And I see you've met Gabe and Anna." She chuckled nervously, holding her hand to Dean. Dean looked down at her soft looking hand, not sure what to think. She was very polite and kind. Dean shook her cool hand with his blistered rough one. She smiled shyly as their hands fell to their sides.

"So I assume you are to be apart of our group. Which is great and fine but there is one thing I must ask of you." Her voice reminded him of a summer's breeze. Dean nodded in understanding, waiting for her answer.

"We normally aren't used to the threat of weapons here and I think we would all agree if you set your gun down and we could discard it. Or at least keep it until we trust you." She definitely didn't seem like the leader of the group and her request was thoughtful but Dean wasn't falling for it.

"Sorry, Lady-I mean Hannah," He corrected himself. "But the gun stays. I am armed at all times and I do not act well to strangers. There is no trust here. Only survival." Hannah didn't look surprised by his answer. She just nodded solemnly.

"I see. Well, if you are to stay in our group and not follow our rules, what does that make of us? Unfair." She said, her voice less shaky then it was before. Within the few words he has exchanged with Hannah, Dean has already developed respect for her. He saw Anna chewing her fingernails nervously in the corner of his eye.

Dean rolled his eyes slowly, emphasizing his annoyance. Hannah stood up straighter, trying to look mean. But Dean slid the gun from the back of his pants and handed it to Hannah. He knew he could take Hannah if she tried anything with that gun. The safety clip was on so he doubted she would even know how to take it off. But she simply just smiled shyly again and set the weapon on the broken coffee table behind her.

"Come meet everyone." She said kindly, taking his arm and guiding him. Gabe followed behind, humming once more. Dean turned to the couch Anna was sitting on. Somebody else was sitting next to her. He stood up and smirked at Dean. He looked slightly older than the rest of the group but definitely childish. Not as much as Gabe though. The man plunged his hand out to Dean. He was holding a glass of something strong in his hand. Dean could smell it from where he was standing. Did these people have _alcohol?_

"Balthazar. But call me Bal, please." He said, a sharp accent protruded from his throat. Dean did his best to smile and shook his hand. Bal's hand was almost as rough as Dean's but not quite. He was lean, appropriately muscled out for his age group. His hair was a dirty blond and stuck up in all directions, his eyes were a dull blue. He had laugh lines around his mouth and eyes when his face crinkled into a smile. Balthazar seemed kind yet sarcastic all in one expression. Dean could tell that he liked him better than Gabe.

"Dean Winchester." He said calmly. Bal nodded and sipped his drink. He could see Dean eyeing it like it was something he has never seen before.

"Do you want some?" Balthazar asked, shaking the liquid in front of Dean to shake him out of his trance. Dean shook his head and Bal set his cup down, walking off into the shadows.

"Guessing you like to drink?" A light voice asked behind him. Dean twisted on his heel. A boy, no older than nineteen, was lounging on the couch. His expression was pure innocence. His rumpled brown hair was a huge mess. He smiled a small smile, perfectly straight teeth reminded Dean that this kid was probably a pretty boy in school before all the chaos hit. His heart ached for the kid. But the boy didn't seem prideful or cocky. He was shy, kind.

He stood up and shook Dean's hand. "Alfie." He chuckled nervously. Dean smiled back. He completely forgot that children endured the pain of this world too. Hell, there was probably dozens of children dead somewhere. Dean tried not to think about it but he couldn't help but let it consume him.

"Nice to meet you, Alfie." Dean chuckled softly. Alfie let go of his hand and pulled someone else up from behind him.

"This is also my girlfriend, Hael." He smiled, holding a small girl close to his waist. Her skin was perfectly clear and pale, her cheeks were a natural rose pink, and she had such crystal blue eyes. Dean was surprised to meet so many people with blue eyes so far. But Hael's were absolutely stunning. Her dark black hair hung in a thick wave over her shoulders, her smile awkward and polite. She also shook Dean's hand.

"Pleased to meet you. Welcome to our group." She said softly. Dean nodded as a thank you and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Balthazar holding up a glass of the strong stuff, smirking at Dean. Dean took the glass happily, thanking Balthazar, and chugging the liquid down all in one shot. It wasn't as strong as Dean hoped. He couldn't identify what the drink was but it satisfied him.

"Good Lord. You'd have to play a drinking game with us sometime." Balthazar joked, clapping Dean on the shoulder. He heard Alfie laugh nervously next to him. "You actually have alcohol?" Dean asked, his mouth hanging ajar.

Balthazar smirked once more, "Of course, son. Before I clashed with this group of lovely beings, a local liquor store a few towns over didn't quite blow up yet. So I did what my heart desired. Couldn't let alcohol go to waste now could I?" Balthazar laughed warmly. Dean felt a slight crack of happiness in his chest when hearing Balthazar's hearty laughter. This group of people seemed to connect well with one another. Dean envied them for being so close and comfortable. It made his heart ache for Sam.

He was about to turn to Gabe to talk to him about a potential plan to help find Sam. But instead, Dean heard that squeaky rusty door hinge creep open again. Jumping slightly, he hurtled past Alfie and Hael and grabbed his gun, Hannah's orders completely deleted from his brain. With his fast reflexes and natural will to protect people, he aimed the gun at someone slipping through the door. Dean pulled off the safety clip until he felt hands push down on his arms. He shoved Gabe away and most likely Hannah.

A figure stepped into the light, looking down at a piece of paper, holding a bag in his hand. When he looked up, his eyes went from looking tired to being massive in his sockets. He dropped the bag and some of the contents began to roll over the floor.

"It's just Castiel!" She heard Hannah yell from behind him. "What?" Dean demanded, lowering the gun, his heart banging against his ribs. Gabe held him steady. "Castiel, he's another member of the group." Dean sighed, annoyance filling his every emotion. He stared down at the gun and saw Hannah's pale hand reaching out to him expectantly. He considered making a run for it but then he thought about Sam. About the coordinates to his car. He needed help. So he handed Hannah the gun and turned back to the man they called Castiel.

For some reason, he was the most interesting to Dean aside from Balthazar. His skin was tanned and he was muscled proportionally. His dark brown hair was a mess atop his head like he just rolled out of bed but it suited him. His eyes were also blue. The bluest he had ever seen. If he thought Hael's eyes were beautiful, they were nothing compared to this Castiel person. Dean assumed that he may have just had a preference for eyes. All his past partners before this so-called-apocalypse had stunning eyes. Dean wasn't gay or anything but there was something about Castiel's eyes that made Dean like him more.

He lips were also a good shape too. Stubble lined his face, not too rough but not too vague either. He could tell that Castiel would be hit on rather quickly if he were out in public. Dean would know since he is constantly hit on. Or was per say.

He saw Anna stealing glances at him every now and then. He tried to shrug off her innocent but lustful stares.

"I'm Dean Winchester, I'm sorry for almost killing you." Dean apologized, trying to be lighthearted. Castiel just stared at Dean's hand cautiously when Dean extended it out to him. But he shook it eventually, his grip strong.

"Castiel. Or so you've heard." His voice was thick and incredibly raspy. But it fitted his physical appearance. Looked like he just got out of bed. Sounded like he just got out of bed.

Dean smiled solemnly at him and Castiel gave a small smile back. He began to crouch on the floor to search for the items that fell out of the bag.

But Dean turned around, Gabe was talking to Balthazar. He walked over to the two and tapped Gabe on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you in private?" He asked, making sure no one else was listening. Gabe nodded, his face actually semi-serious for once. He excused himself from the conversation with Balthazar and led Dean outside.

"What's up?" He asked, sticking his hands into his pockets once more. The mid-day air nipped at the back of Dean's neck. The coolness felt good. Normal, even.

"I need a favor. Well actually, some major help." Now Gabe looked concerned. His once childish glint was blank and responsive.

"I wasn't kidding about the car. I have the coordinates in my pocket. But I will need help finding them since there is more of you and you all may seem more familiar with the area." He sighed, rubbing his slight stubble. Gabe nodded, understanding every word.

"Dude, I still can't believe you have a car in this whole mess." Gabe commented, sighing. His humor coming back.

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's a maybe. Which is why I want to find it as soon as possible."

"Is that the "major help" you needed?" Gabe seemed impatient for some reason.

"No. I need to find my brother." This time, all seriousness and tension melted from Gabe's stance. He began to laugh instead.

"You have a brother too? If he's certainly not with you then he sure is dead, buddy." Gabe slowed his laughs a bit. Dean grew a bit angry.

"Yes, his name is Sam. And don't you dare say that. Sam is the strongest person I know. I have to make sure he's not dead. I promised I'd find him." Gabe sighed this time, his laughter gone. Some seriousness crawled its way onto his face.

"And when was the last time you saw this "Sam"?" Gabe asked. Tapping one foot on the broken pavement. Dean's chest tightened, "A year ago. Before the world turned to complete shit. I sent him on one of those fancy buses to Washington D.C." Dean bit his lip. He regretted making that decision for Sam but yet he didn't regret it. He remembered the sheets of tears on his cheeks when Sam practically begged from his knees not to be sent there. But Dean knew it was best for him. Or at least it seemed that way at the time.

"Woah, wait. You were able to afford to put him on those buses? Who the hell are you exactly, "Dean Winchester"?" Gabe quoted sarcastically, sneering when he said his name. Dean tried his best not to cross his arms like a pouty little girl.

"I didn't need to pay for him. He was practically recruited." Gabe was stunned now.

"So you're saying that your brother is practically a genius?" Dean knew where Gabe was getting at. He wanted to know all about Washington D.C. But unfortunately, Dean could not supply that information for him.

"Well he wasn't a genius but he was-is," he corrected himself, "plenty smart." Dean didn't know how the government, or mayor, or whoever knew about the "smart people" within their home communities. But Sam was recruited and Dean encouraged him so much to get him on that bus and leave Dean. Dean promised he'd survive. Promised he'd find him. Dean did almost die a couple of times but Dean was like no ordinary man. He was skilled and sharp. Sent to military school as a kid for getting in trouble, taught to be a perfect hunter from his old man. He had it all. Except the smarts of course. Sure, Dean was smart but Sam blew Dean away by a long shot. He just hoped his baby brother made it to D.C.

"I see. Well, you seem like a genuine guy and I'm sure Hannah and the others will want to help. Especially when they hear that you may have a car." Dean crossed his arms this time, not angry. But skeptical.

"Alright," Dean sighed, sticking his own hands in the pockets of his own leather jacket, "What's the plan?"

And all Gabe did was wiggle his eyebrows comically, turning on his heel, and marching inside.


	3. Anna

Dean rolled his eyes, marching back into the building after Gabe left him outside. The man was getting on his nerves more and more but he knew he had to keep his impatience at a minimum. Other people were letting him share their luxuries, he had to be respectful.

Dean saw Gabe walk up to Hannah, tapping her on the shoulder. She was sorting through something Dean couldn't see and she turned to Gabe. Dean just awkwardly stood up, watching as Gabe made hand motions towards Dean. He watched how Hannah's eyebrows would move up and down slightly. But Dean just sighed, walking over to the couch where Castiel was sitting. Alfie and Hael still sitting together on the opposite couch. Balthazar and Anna were nowhere to be found.

Dean sat down next to Castiel. Castiel didn't even bother to see who sat next to him. Castiel was reading a book. The cover was white and dirty, it was torn and thick. Castiel sat slumped, his left hand pressed into his cheek as his elbow lay on the arm rest, the book was propped up on his knee and he gripped the edge of the book loosely with his right hand.

"You guys seem to have everything around here." Dean said to no one. Alfie and Hael probably heard him but were too busy whispering to each other to care. Castiel, however, looked up. His eyes looked tired and there was a huge red mark on his left cheek from where his hand lay. Dean laughed and Castiel just furrowed his eyebrows.

"You were so deep in that book that now you have a huge red wad on your cheek." Dean tried to contain his chuckling. Being around so many people made him feel safe. This was the first time he actually laughed with another human being in who knows how long. Castiel just shut his book, touching his cheek.

"Well, I do like to read. It gets my mind off things." Castiel sighed, leaning forward. Dean turned his body so that he could face Castiel. A little bit of setting sun from a broken window made his blue eyes look majestic and clear. Dean felt strange drooling over a random man's eyes but there was something about this Castiel that just made him want to talk to him. He didn't know if it was his gentle appearance or the fact that he was so quiet. Made him seem mysterious. Nonetheless, Dean was glad he was talking to him now.

"I wish I could say the same but whiskey ought to do it for me." Castiel laughed this time. It was short and breathy, his teeth perfectly straight. Dean smiled softly.

"What were you reading anyway? I'm surprised you even had a book." Dean asked. He didn't care so much about what the book was about. He just wanted to keep talking to Castiel. For some reason, Castiel seemed like an intelligent man. And intelligence always reminded Dean of Sam. That same heavy feeling of loss and guilt cracked its way into Dean's heart again.

"Well it's about a man who is given a message from an angel in heaven. He must do what the angel says in order to give purpose. The purpose to save the world." Dean admired how enthusiastic Castiel became when talking about what he was reading. It definitely reminded him of Sam. Sam didn't always get excited about books. Or at least Dean didn't think so. Dean tended to leave Sammy alone when he got a book in hand.

"Well, that is some book, man. If only angels were real." Dean sighed quietly. Castiel kind of backed away at that statement. Dean's heart skipped a beat when he saw Castiel's slight distress. He widened his eyes, "Oh, God, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just-I get skeptical. With all that's happened, you know?" Dean mumbled, trying to fix what he broke; the conversation.

Castiel nodded with understanding, "Don't worry, Dean. I know you mean well. I believe someone is up there though. Who knows if it's angels or what not but someone is definitely there. This whole mess was maybe a solution, or an experiment, maybe an accidental push of a button?" Dean knew Castiel was just trying to explain his views to him but Dean didn't like the fact that Castiel was making this sort of apocalypse into something positive. But he shoved the thought away. He didn't want to cause any trouble. All Dean did was nod.

"Well, anyways..." Dean trailed off, "Where did you get the book? I mean with all the bombs and the whole end-of-the-world thing?" Dean was honestly curious.

"Well, I am originally from Hawaii and the fighting didn't get to where I lived yet. But I had to leave my home and tend to other business in the states. I grabbed some of my favorite books and I made sure they were safe." Dean almost snorted with laughter, Castiel was such a nerd. But he kept his mouth shut when he realized that he was the same way when it came to Baby.

"So is being smart kind of your thing?" Castiel looked down shyly this time. His ruffled grey t-shirt looked soft to Dean's eyes.

"Well, I am a teacher, after all. Global history." He sighed. Dean raised his eyebrows, shaking his head approvingly. He didn't know what he was approving of but he wanted to know more and more about Castiel.

"Wow, that is really something. I like kids and all but don't think I could handle em'. I could be no teacher of any sort." Dean and Castiel laughed warmly together. Dean felt an odd burst of explosive feelings spread throughout his chest. He didn't know why he was becoming so attached to Castiel but maybe it was because he reminded him of Sam. Well, it seemed like everything reminded him of Sam. He was so caught up in his feelings of missing his brother that he forgot to actually realize that he is surrounded by other people now. Survivors just like him. And he had the opportunity to find his brother. Maybe befriending Castiel is Dean's way to cope with his year long trauma of loneliness. Dean was never really capable of being alone completely. He craved human touch whether it was a hug from Sam or a one night stand with some girl he met at the bar that night.

But after the nuclear war, there was no more of that.

"The kids can get slightly annoying when you're trying to teach and they're talking. But most of them respect me and even engage me in their lives. I know more about these kids than I should." He sighed. Then he looked down sadly into his lap, "Or at least I did know." Dean's heart squeezed in on itself. That must have been extremely rough for Castiel. Dean wished he could place a hand on his shoulder and let him know that everything is all right. But they weren't at that point in their friendship yet. It was just awkward silence now.

"Dean-o, I've got news." Gabe called, walking towards him with Hannah close behind. She buttoned her grey blazer, smoothing out the wrinkles before speaking to Dean.

"I am aware of your plan thanks to Gabriel-"

"Gabe." She threw Gabe a mean stare at the interruption.

"Anyways, _Gabe_ told me about your request. We do have a map here but I don't know how I feel about you quite yet, Dean Winchester." Hannah sighed.

Castiel stood up as did Dean.

"I think Dean can be trusted. I mean look at him, he's clearly a hunter and he's always on his toes. I actually think it'd be better if he stayed." Castiel defended and Dean's heart sped up slightly.

"It's not that I don't want him to stay. He says that he has a car and he is on a mission to find his brother. I'm sorry for your potential loss, Dean, but I just don't know if the group can or will pick up and just leave to go to some unknown location where we could potentially be harmed." Dean breathed in, taken aback. But he understood what she was saying. He did almost kill Gabe for Christ's sake.

Dean just nodded but Castiel didn't budge.

"Okay, Hannah, I understand that. But, if Dean really does have a car, we can try and make it to Washington D.C. See what's going on. And plus, since when have you denied any of us from trying to find our loved ones? You made sure Hael's mother was somewhere and didn't give up until you found her. Why should Dean be any different? Because he's new? Bullshit, Hannah. I say we do this." Castiel crossed his arms. Dean had to hold his jaw from keeping it from dropping. So much for Castiel being quiet and secluded. Or maybe he spoke loud about topics he felt passionate about? Was Dean a topic he was passionate about?

Hannah just glared at him, her piercing blue eyes astounded by his behavior. Dean was right, Castiel was quiet and secluded. Judging from Hannah's look, she was taken by complete shock of Castiels's utterances.

"You have a point Castiel and I'm sorry. You're right. Dean is apart of the group now but just because he is new, doesn't mean he gets off easy. There are still rules, Mr. Winchester. And the first rule is, you need to get all of your weapons and supplies from your shelter and bring them here." Her voice was defiant even though she was just shut down by Castiel. Dean changed his mind about Hannah. He still respected her but she was definitely the leader of the group. But it made sense. She was like a maternal figure too.

"So you're gonna rob me now?" Castiel eyed Dean. Dean looked back at him. Castiel had on that don't-say-another-word-I-just-defended-you look. Hannah furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"You really do keep your guard up don't you, Dean?" She asked with a soft tone. Dean just widened his eyes a little in surprise.

"I have to. Always do." He answered calmly and Hannah just nodded.

"Well please, just bring everything you have here. I promise I won't confiscate your weapons but I just want to be assured that everyone here is safe and just your word alone isn't going to satisfy me." She said in the same quiet voice. Dean wanted to smile brightly for finally winning an argument against Hannah. Even if he's known her a short while.

"Of course." Dean said.

"And about your car, I think it may be in Wichita if your coordinates are close by. Not sure why there but it may seem logical. Wichita was barely touched by the nuclear weapons. But still, what about gasoline and such? A car is useless without gasoline." Hannah almost laughed but she didn't when she saw Dean's deadly stare. Baby was his everything and he made sure she was taken care of. He just hoped to God Frank's location was damn good.

"I've got everything I need and more. When can we go?" Dean asked, his impatience weighing in now. Hannah cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well, certainly not tomorrow because it takes you at least an hour to get here and back from your shelter so the day after. That gives me enough time to plan and we can discuss this all as a group." Dean nodded. Castiel nodded too. Alfie and Hael were just sitting idly by the whole time, soaking in the conversation. Hael and Alfie looked at each excitedly and Dean and Castiel just gave each other soft stares until Balthazar came in between them.

"Evening, fellas." He said cheerily. Dean smiled slightly.

"We better get some shut eye so I'll show you where you sleep, Dean." But before Dean could be pulled by Balthazar, he slipped out from underneath his arm.

"That's okay. I'll just sleep on the couch. I would prefer it." He said, sitting down next to Alfie and Hael. Balthazar just stared at him and so did Castiel.

"Are you sure? There's plenty of room. And plus, you may have to deal with Cassie here being down here reading all the damn time."

"I don't mind." Dean smiled softly at Castiel. But Castiel just stared back, a soft twinkle in his eye. Balthazar looked between the two awkwardly.

"I can also be your bodyguard type guy. I've got quite some skill in mortal combat." Dean said matter-of-factly. He didn't know why he wanted to sleep on the couch. Maybe because that was where it felt most familiar and safe for some reason. He was far away from everyone else and could stay up for as long as he wanted without anyone knowing it. But now that Castiel may be down here occasionally, it made Dean really intent to stay on the couch.

"Well, okay. But if some zombies bust in here, it's on you. Goodnight, lads. And go to sleep you two lovebirds." Balthazar sighed, rolling his eyes at Hael and Alfie who had their foreheads pushed together. Hael just laughed and hopped off of Alfie's lap, taking his hand and disappearing with Balthazar into the shadows. Gabe and Hannah followed in suit, saying good night to Dean and Castiel.

It was just Dean and Castiel now.

"Thank you for sticking up for me to Hannah by the way." Dean said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Castiel picked up his book from the couch.

"Don't worry about it. She can be a hard ass sometimes and I actually had a reason to tell her why she can be unfair. She's all about safety and our well being which is great and all but nobody has purpose to do anything anymore. We're just breathing and waiting to die. Simple as that." Castiel almost sounded distant when he spoke those last few words. It made Dean shrink into himself when the reality of the situation began to crash in on him. Castiel was right. This wasn't living. Murderers have no reason to murder anymore because there was nothing left to murder for. Maybe for a bar of soap but the world was so screwed that it seemed like everybody just gave up. Like it was time to wipe the world clean.

When Dean didn't respond Castiel stepped closer, "Good night, Dean."

"Good night."

* * *

But Dean did not go to bed right away that night. Instead, he waited almost an hour before venturing through the building. He went through the lobby and entered the shadows where he saw Balthazar, Alfie, and Hael head to. Dean could barely see anything and he bumped into a couple of walls that twisted down hallways. There were several offices lining the corridor and Dean could see the outline of a staircase from the sliver of moonlight down the hall. Dean peered into the third office on the right and saw Gabe snoring loudly on a leather couch. His leg hung over one of the arms of the couch and his head was thrown back, his neck at an awkward angle. Dean felt creepy staring at him sleep so he just moved on. Hannah was also fast asleep in the very last room on the left side of the hallway.

Dean climbed the steps, the metal was cold even if he was wearing socks. He made his way further up before meeting another corridor which looked exactly the same as the first one except this hallway had yellow wallpaper instead of blue wallpaper. Dean walked forward and saw Alfie and Hael cuddling together, fast asleep. Silver moonlight soaked their faces, their expressions peaceful. Dean's heart warmed slightly at the sight.

After walking past two more offices, Dean approached Castiel's room. The door was open ajar and there was a slight swishing sound. Dean looked inside and saw terribly destroyed blinds being shaken slightly by a wind outside. The couch Castiel was sleeping on was pushed directly in front of the window. Castiel still had that grey shirt on but Dean assumed Castiel was wearing underwear instead of real pants. The thought made Dean's breath hitch in his throat. Why was he thinking about Castiel so much? And why was he creepily watching him sleep? He forced himself away from the room and walked up the next flight of steps before making contact with a door.

He opened it and felt that immediate rush of wind from somewhere. He was actually outside now. The very top of the building was blown off and ruined. He was technically on the roof now. There were still a few walls of glass that hadn't been destroyed by bombs but glass, wood, and all sorts of dangerous objects littered the concrete he was standing on. He made sure not to step on anything too sharp as he made his way forward, the wind blowing his hair in all directions. He breathed deeply, his mind at ease from the soft breeze. It was nights like this when Dean had hope for the world. That the apocalypse wasn't among them. That Dean would just wake up from this nightmare and still have Sam in his grasp.

But unfortunately, that wasn't the case. But before Dean could reach the edge of the building to gaze up at the moon, somebody was already there. Their shadow slim and dark. But as Dean walked forward, the feminine figure proved to have copper red hair and paper white skin.

"Hello?" Dean asked, his voice dry. The girl turned her head slowly, her dark green eyes met with Dean's in the shadows.

"Dean Winchester, right?" Her voice was small. Not at all arrogant or prissy like it was before. Dean nodded and walked closer, sitting down next to her, his legs dangling over the edge of the building. The sky was beautiful, a dark blue. The stars weren't quite aligned in his eyes but their sparkly presence made the moon seem shinier and more beautiful. The twinkling white light reflected interestingly off of Anna's skin. She raised her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She flicked her sad eyes toward Dean.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked quietly.

"May I ask you the same thing?" He pushed rather playfully but her expression didn't change. Usually a girl would be squeezing his arm or talking flirtatiously to him by now. But he forgot. The women here seemed to have some sort of decency and Dean admired that. He wasn't always the one to initiate sex but he never turned it away either. Anna intrigued him as well but not as much as Castiel did.

"I come up here a lot." Her voice seemed to come and go like the breeze. Her hair kept flapping in her eyes and sprawling across her forehead. Dean had the sudden urge to push her hair away. He was surprised at how much touch he craved. He was willing to do anything. But he knew Anna probably wouldn't go for him. She most likely thought he was attractive but she wasn't one to just jump at men. Or at least that's what Dean could conclude about her. He wasn't all that good at reading people.

"Well looks like you may have found a new partner to come up here with you." Dean sighed, looking down at his calloused palms. The grey sweatpants Balthazar lent to him didn't shield him from the cold nipping at his arms and nose.

"I think I'd like that." Her voice was muffled since her chin rested on her knees. Dean thought he could hear a slight smile in her voice. Dean smiled to himself as well.

"Do the others know you come up here?" Dean asked, truly curious. Anna shifted a little. Dean didn't realize she was wearing shorts. Dean had to keep himself from trying to check her out. So instead he focused on the pretty color of her hair.

"Only Castiel. But he doesn't bother me about it which I respect." The mention of Castiel made Dean's heart speed up. But Dean acted cool nonetheless, "What's up with that guy?" Dean asked, trying to sound confused.

"I mean everyone else seems so social or at least accepting but he seems pretty self absorbed." Dean felt rude talking about Castiel in this way. He bit his lip, waiting for Anna's response.

"Castiel being self absorbed? No, no, no." She breathed a small laugh and the sound made Dean's ears prick up.

"Castiel is one of the most generous men I've met. He's quiet and sort of a loner but he's plenty smart and takes care of us. Especially with the help of his intelligence." Dean kind of envied Castiel for being admired so dearly by Anna. Not that he wanted Anna's attention. Or did he? He ultimately wanted Castiel's attention but he knew that Castiel probably wouldn't open up to him so quickly. And just the way Anna talked about him sounded like she wanted to be with him. Which made Dean even more envious and slightly angry for some reason.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. He defended me from Hannah which I thought was nice." Dean smiled, meaning it this time. Anna actually looked at him for the first time since he came up here.

"He is nice." She sighed. And Dean looked at her. Anna was truly beautiful. His heart stuttered in his chest when she looked away shyly.

"What about you, Anna? Are you nice?" Dean asked, still looking at her even though her gaze was somewhere else.

She looked up into the sky and laughed nervously.

"I don't think so. I push everyone away and keep to myself." Dean sighed in relation. He was a pretty screwed up person now that he admitted it.

"I do too. But you've probably seen some shit to have to be that way. I know I have." Dean said sadly and Anna looked at him once more. Dean could swear she moved closer to him by an inch but he wasn't sure.

"I have seen things. Awful tragedies I-" And she inhaled sharply, sniffing slightly. Dean's heart sped up.

"Oh, no." He said sympathetically. And Anna was crying. What did he say?

"I'm sorry. I come up here so I can let my guard down." She cried out, hiding her face in her hands. Dean's heart sank a little watching her weep in agony.

"I can leave if you want and never come up here again."

"Please don't." She sighed, sniffing and looking at him again. Dean didn't think it was possible for her eyes to look droopier than they already were but he was wrong. Fresh tears lined her cheeks and her lip quivered slightly. Dean felt sad for her, how she cowered like a small child. Humans didn't deserve to feel that way.

"I'm sorry you have to see all this from literally just meeting me. It's just that my brother, Zachariah, was killed before I met everyone here." Dean's heart rung out with a sharp pang. He almost clutched his chest with how painful her words were. He knew how she was feeling all too well.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. You don't deserve that, really. I'm speechless." He sighed and he heard Anna sniff again. And this time, she did actually move closer to Dean. Dean's own eyes were watering with the thought of Sammy being dead somewhere. He was right. No one deserved to feel this way.

He took Anna into his arms without question and just let her sob there quietly.

He wanted to scream at the world for letting itself get fucked.

He wanted to scream for the dozens of dead kids Castiel once taught, he wanted to scream for how inhumane someone was for killing Anna's brother, and most of all, he wanted to scream at himself for letting Sammy go that easily.

And as he rocked Anna, shushing her and cooing comforting thoughts into her hair, his own tears began to fall. But they were empty tears. Everything he had was lost. Maybe not gone. But most definitely lost. And probably to never be found


	4. Thank You, Cas

Dean left Anna that night when her head kept lolling on his shoulder in exhaustion. He helped her to bed and went downstairs to the couch. He was completely alone. He breathed out in relief. Relishing every ounce of air that flooded his lungs. He wasn't so sure if he was thankful to be alive in all honesty. Or at least not without Sam here.

But Sam didn't cross his mind for once that night. Castiel did. Dean knew he wasn't attracted to men but something about Castiel made him seem so mysterious and closed off which made Dean anxious and interested. He didn't trust the guy but he sure as hell wanted to get to know him. He was so keen on finding out more about him and he didn't know why. There were some aspects of Castiel that reminded Dean of Sammy but not enough to make him feel guilty.

Dean was also intrigued with Castiel's eyes. Dean always had some weird obsession for eyes but he believed that the eye showed every emotion possible. And Dean couldn't quite possibly pin point Castiel's emotions. He seemed content all this time. And from what Dean gathered, the guy is intelligent and religious. Dean remembers how awful he felt insulting angels in front of Castiel. He hoped it didn't ruin everything. But it was in moments like these when he wanted to punch himself. Why was he thinking about this one random stranger so much? He almost shot him for God's sake.

Dean pondered the options to himself as he lay flat on his back, a calloused hand pressed to his clothed chest. The air was cold and dank around him. His chest tightened slightly from the atmosphere. Maybe since Castiel was the closest person to being Sam, Dean wanted to figure him out more. See how much of Sam shined through his eyes. Or maybe Dean was so caught up with being alone that attaching himself to Castiel was easiest. But why would he try to attach himself to Castiel if he had Anna who clearly liked him? Was it because she was emotionally weak? He had no fucking clue. None of this was making sense. But nonetheless, Dean decided to just let his feelings towards Castiel flourish. Or whatever feelings were there.

Or feelings soon to come.

* * *

"Deano-o!" He heard a voice yell loud and clear in Dean's ear. On instinct, Dean rose up, grabbing whoever's shirt in sight. When he looked up, Gabe's small nose was almost pressed to his forehead. He choked slightly since Dean held his shirt very tightly.

"Woah, man!" Gabe called out, pulling himself away from Dean's deadly grasp. He straightened his olive green coat and clear his throat, trying not to act like he just shit himself twice over.

"Hunter instinct?" He heard Hannah ask, she chuckled from behind Gabe. Dean's heart was beating rapidly but he calmed down soon enough. Dean leaned all his weight on his palms as he sat up.

"Yes." He sighed, the feeling of sleep rushing back to hit him the face. That burst of energy made him much more tired than he actually was.

"Well, good. Gabe deserved that," Hannah started.

"Hey!" Gabe interjected.

But Hannah just rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I'm sorry to wake you up so early but you and Gabe have a long day today."

"Me and _Gabe?"_ Dean repeated in disbelief. Didn't Hannah know that Dean couldn't even stand the guy? But she eyed him seriously.

"Yes, you and Gabe." She repeated slowly.

"But why?" Hannah looked taken aback, like Dean asked a stupid question. Maybe he did.

"Well isn't it obvious? He was the one who followed you to your shelter so if anything were to happen to you, we could just track you down if we could. And he knows his way now just in case we ever did get low on supplies." He could tell Hannah felt uncomfortable saying that to him but he understood. He would have probably wanted the same thing. He just would hate to have to be with Gabe for possibly more than two hours.

"Can I go with them?" Dean heard a gravelly voice heavy with sleep from behind Hannah. Castiel stepped out from the shadowed hallway. For some reason, Dean's breath hitched in his throat when he saw a very disembodied Castiel.

Dean didn't think Castiel's hair could be messier than it was yesterday but he was definitely wrong. So, so wrong. His face was screwed up with tiredness and his stubble made his skin look tanner. This was the first time Dean could actually see all of Castiel. His body was just right for his height and he acquired some muscle on his arms. It made Dean nervous for some reason. But he was glad Castiel wanted to go. Dean didn't know if he could handle Gabe by himself.

"You want to go with them?" Hannah asked. She didn't sound disbelieving though. Dean thought that maybe she was able to tell that Castiel and Dean were forming a friendship. It seemed logical. She just shrugged and left the room for a moment.

"Uh, mornin'." Dean said, throwing the blankets off of him and standing up. Dean could of sworn he saw Castiel rush his eyes down Dean's body for a quick second but Dean just ignored it. He realized that his heart never truly stopped beating quickly.

* * *

When nine o'clock rolled around, Dean got dressed and thanked Hael for making him something to eat. Dean was utterly impressed with how much supplies these people had. He still didn't know if he could trust them but he didn't think much of it. They were giving him their food whether there was a surplus or not. He didn't even know these people's last names.

"This may sound like an odd question," Dean began. Everyone stopped for a second from scooping breakfast onto their plate. Everyone was gathered around a rickety table in a crumbling room. Well almost everyone. Anna was nowhere to be found.

"I don't really know any of you or even your last names." They all just looked at the other.

"I'm Castiel Novak. And you obviously know I'm a teacher." Castiel blushed. Dean could tell he felt awkward from saying his own name but Dean just smiled softly.

"Gabe Speight."

"Hanna Carroll."

"Balthazar Roche`."

"Alfie Johnston."

"Hael Phipps."

And one by one they explained themselves slightly. Gabe was a comedian. Made a hell of a lot of money too. Dean could easily see that. Maybe having Gabe around wasn't as bad as he thought. The guy was still very irritating though.

Hannah had a husband whom she lost somewhere along this fight. She was a secretary in a hospital.

Balthazar was a bartender and had a girlfriend before traveling to the states. He stayed silent about the mystery gal. Dean understood.

Both Alfie and Hael were finishing up their last year of high school when they met at a carnival.

Dean just sat, marveled by how completely different each of these people were but yet they united together as one as if they were a family. Dean admired them. Their strength. Dean didn't know how many times he broke down, blaming himself for the potential death of his brother.

But before Dean could drown in his guilt for the umpteenth time in a row, he heard footsteps padding into the kitchen. It could only be one person. Anna. She didn't look at anyone. Just simply grabbed a plate and shoveled a small pile of food onto it. She also looked very young. Her red wine hair glowed perfectly when specks from the sun reflected off of it. Her skin was ghostly but it somehow suited her droopy eyes and dark green irises. She leaned her hip on the counter, eating.

"Anna Milton." Balthazar whispered to Dean. Dean just nodded. Anna Milton. He mulled the name over in his head.

He looked from her to Castiel and back at her again. He was at least thankful that Castiel wasn't interested in Anna. Or at least he didn't think so. He doesn't know why he would be thankful for that. Maybe because Anna acted so tough and lying to her friends wouldn't be a good influence on Castiel. Dean felt like a freaking mother but he couldn't help it. Or maybe Dean just wanted Anna to himself. He had to stop thinking for once. But he couldn't quite stop when Anna glared at Castiel while Castiel looked at Dean almost lovingly.

* * *

After breakfast, Hannah laid out a map for Dean, Gabe, and Castiel. She traced coordinates with her finger and asked Dean if he was okay getting back to his shelter. Dean nodded. His hometown may have been ruined but he could never forget the location of his "home" for a full year.

Balthzar gave Dean and Gabe two duffel bags to put all of Dean's belongings in. Castiel packed his own backpack. Dean watched him as he bent down to slip a bag of cashews into the front zipper of a very old black backpack.

Dean threw his own heavy backpack from yesterday over his shoulder. Hannah smiled at him when she handed him his gun back. Dean smiled at her softly and took the weapon gently, sliding it back into the waistband of his jeans. The three said goodbye. Everyone looked slightly worried watching Dean, Gabe, and Castiel walk out the door. Dean understood. You never know what could happen out there when all you could do is survive.

Dean looked back one more time and caught a glassy pair of eyes. They were Anna's. Dean looked straight into her eyes from the doorway, trying to find some sort of emotion but there seemed to be none. She was stone cold in what seemed like every way possible. Dean understood why she wanted to act strong but she didn't have to be tough all of the time. Everybody in this room has lost something or someone dear to them. What made her so special? Dean knew that Anna's brother was killed violently but maybe she was hiding something else. And maybe Dean was Anna's tether to keep quiet. Anna desperately needed someone and Dean didn't know if it was to be him or Castiel. But Dean knew that Anna would not let her feelings be pushed onto Castiel. Dean wouldn't allow it. Anna was a broken girl and Dean felt pity for her but he was willing to take the fall to help her. Dean has seen so much already. Castiel, or really anyone in the room, didn't deserve to see much more. Dean just glared at her, his eyes locking a secretive promise but she just turned away. Typical.

* * *

Dean, Gabe, and Castiel began to walk away from the fallen building where Dean figured he would be calling home. He almost tripped on the large amount of broken rock and glass that crunched under his heavy boots. There were still some black ravens flying around broken telephone wires menacingly. Wood chips and buildings were slouched dangerously low, Dean hoped that they just slouched for a little longer until they were safe. He couldn't afford to have yet another near death experience. He's already had so much of those already.

Dean carried his gun with ease as he walked down the street. Castiel just whistled silently behind him, looking up into the sky every now and then. The sound was pleasing to Dean's ears. Gabe, surprisingly, was silent.

"Why so quiet, Gabe?" Dean mumbled, pointing his gun in every direction possible.

"Just taking in this shit show is all." Gabe sighed, kicking a rock with his foot.

"Pretty crazy, you know? I thought I was the only survivor at one point." Dean sighed, setting his gun down at his side and falling into step with Gabe and Castiel.

"Well, you aren't. And there's probably more of us somewhere. I'm just glad you're not alone, Dean." Castiel's deep voice croaked. Dean could have sworn he felt his cheeks heat up but he just pushed away his feelings.

"Thanks, Cas."

"Cas?" Gabe asked, scrunching an eyebrow. Dean almost stopped in his tracks, embarrassed by being caught.

"Sorry. Castiel is just kind of a mouth full." Dean chuckled nervously.

"I like it." Cas smiled. Dean smiled too. Dean saw Gabe from the corner of his eye and he looked confused. But the kind of confusion where you're trying to slowly figure out a puzzle in your head. Was Dean making something obvious?

"Cas is nice." Gabe interjected when Dean and Cas began to stare at the other.

"I didn't say you could call me that." Cas sneered playfully at Gabe. Dean laughed and Gabe stopped in his tracks, putting a hand to his chest as if he were offended.

"Well I am offended dear brother, Castiel." Gabe was over exaggerating now, breathing heavily like he was going to cry. Cas and Dean just stood there laughing until Dean heard a loud screech from above them. It was earsplitting and sounded explosive. Metal against metal combined with a million tree trunks snapping all at once. Dean covered his ear with his left hand while pointing his gun aimlessly with his right. He felt the world was tipping slowly, he could've sworn he was losing his balance.

"Look out!" He heard Castiel's raspy voice yell out, grabbing at Dean's leather jacket and jumping on top of Gabe, pulling them onto the left side of the street. Dean landed with a hard crash on the pavement, Cas on top of him. No later than a few seconds, something glassy crashed onto the road, exploding into a million pieces. Dean covered his eyes, small shard of glass cut across his skin as they flew dangerously in all directions. He waited until his stomach stopped roiling in on itself.

Cas was still on top of him. He felt Cas' hot breath against his ear and small goose bumps covered the back of his neck. He could smell something strong on him but he couldn't identify what. But it smelled nice. Castiel climbed off of him, reaching a hand out to Dean. Dean pulled himself up, wincing as he pulled a small glass shard out of his finger. His gun was a few inches away from him. He doesn't remember it falling out of his hand but he's not surprised. Cas helped Gabe up who was wincing softly and shaking. Dean felt bad for the guy, he knitted his eyebrows together in sorrow.

But Dean turned his head in the direction of the large crash. He gasped silently to himself, taking the view in. There, smack in the middle between safety and harm, was what looked like the roof from some building. There was sharp edges of glass and metal sticking up from the ends and pretty much every ounce of glass broke off. Just a metal base remained. It was huge covered almost that entire section of sidewalk where three shops would be. Dean just stepped back. If Cas didn't move Gabe or himself out of the way, they would have all been dead. But they might as well have been. That huge metal slab blocked the pathway between the way back to the group.

"Fuck." Was all he heard Gabe say. Dean was about to agree but he turned to Cas instead.

"Thank you, Cas. You saved our lives." And Cas just simply stood there, pale grey jacket making his skin look even paler. Which didn't cause Dean to be surprised. Cas had tan skin but I'm sure the color drained instantly when he was almost killed by a heavy metal roof.

"Don't thank me, Dean. I'm glad you're both okay. Seriously. I'm not going to die like that. No." He was so serious. It made Dean smile. He doesn't know why but he did. Cas was caring and he was thankful for that.

"Gabe are you alright?" Cas asked, turning his gaze away from Dean. Gabe had his hands on his knees, breathing in and out with small shaky breaths. He stood up, brushing his chestnut hair from his face. His green eyes weren't so lively anymore.

"I'm good, brother. Thank you, Castiel. I almost got crushed like a fly on a Monday morning." Gabe tried to joke but his voice only sounded nervous. Castiel smiled reaasuringly squeezing Gabe's shoulder. God, Dean just wanted to talk to him. That's all he wanted.

"How the fuck are we going to get back?" Gabe asked, his breathing returning back to normal. Dean wondered the same thing. He felt powerless this time and it made him crazy.

"We'll have to find another route. We're almost at Dean's shelter according to Hannah's directions so we pack up quickly and hurry back. We can't have the group worrying about us because Balthazar and Alfie will come after us. We can't risk them getting hurt too."

"Then we get the hell out of dodge." Dean said defiantly, turning on his heel, grabbing his gun, and walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. My destiel vibes are tingling slowly.


End file.
